1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove worn by a golfer. The glove is constructed so as to assure correct proximity of the golfer's hands to one another, and solid grasp of the shaft of the golf club when swinging the club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Success in golf is based upon control and power in swinging the golf club. In assuring that the swing be effectively executed, appropriate grip upon the shaft of the club must be maintained. When driving, successful characteristics of the grip include tight grasp, and equalized or symmetrical application of pressure throughout all areas of contact with the club.
Many devices have been proposed in the prior art to assist in the accomplishment of proper grip by incorporating restraints, receptacles or auxiliary finger chambers, and the like.
A receptacle, or auxiliary finger chamber, open at both ends for engaging a finger of the hand opposite that wearing the glove is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,271, issued to He Chung Kahng on Jan. 6, 1976. This auxiliary finger chamber is located differently from a similar chamber provided in the present invention. Also, Kahng fails to restrain the thumb, as does the present invention.
Auxiliary finger chambers are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,379,430, issued to Norman B. Frost on Jul. 3, 1945, and 2,782,422, issued to Michael Bencriscutto on Feb. 26, 1957. The precise arrangement of the auxiliary finger chamber in the present invention differs from those shown by Frost and Bencriscutto. Frost locates his auxiliary finger chamber near the glove index finger, but not between the index and its neighbor. Also, Frost's auxiliary finger chamber, as disclosed, either is closed at one end, or else is stitched to the neighboring fingers in a manner different from that of the present invention. Bencriscutto's auxiliary chamber is dedicated to the opposing thumb, rather than a finger, and is located in overlying relationship to the palm, rather than adjacent the index finger.
The gloves of Frost and Bencriscutto also fail to restrain the thumb, contrary to the practice of the present invention.
In another significant difference, the prior art auxiliary finger chambers are not specifically dimensioned and configured to cover both knuckles of the finger, as is the case in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,102, issued to Fred C. Canausa on Mar. 15, 1960, illustrates a golf glove having fingers and thumb open at the ends. Canausa connects the thumb to the main section of the glove by a tab having a snap fastener. In the present invention, the thumb is permanently affixed to the main body of the glove. Canausa lacks the open auxiliary chamber of the present invention.
The thumb is joined to the main body of the glove by a gusset in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,598, issued to Benjamin B. Romeo on Jun. 26, 1956. The gusset allows for more spacing and play of the thumb than is permitted in the arrangement of the present invention. Romeo lacks the open auxiliary chamber of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.